Battrastrophe
Rini and Milly were Hanging out in Milly's parents house. "Hey Rini, Imm gonna go get a drink in my little plastic cup." Said Milly. Suddenly, Gil Jr came in swinging a bat. "Be careful, Junior! Dontt swing that in the house!" Said Rini "But It's so cool!" Argued Gil Jr, "Uncle Goby got it for me!" Gil Jr set his bat flat on the floor. Milly accidentally stepped on it and fell. A mug fell off the table and shattered causing Milly's jaw to drop, "GILLY!!!! YOU!!!!!" "Gilly is my father," he said, "I'm Gilly Jr." "Yeah," said Milly, "Thanks to your gift from Uncle Goby, I won't be getting anymore gifts from Uncle Goby." Gil Jr began to feel really sorry, "How could I have been so reckless," he said, "Thatss dad's favorite mug!" "It's okay, Junior." Ressuredd Rini, "You two should just tell Gil the truth." "He'lll be so mad!" exclaimed Milly. "I know Milly but you should still tell him." Said Rini. The adults came to the door and knocked. Milly ran outback with fear, thinking Rini was following her, but Rini wasnt. "What do I do?" Panicked Rini. "Be the big person and clean it up!" Said Gil Jr. Rini grabbed a mop and began to sweep the glass in a pile whole Gil Jr opened the door but stood in front of the contruction site. "Hello Dad, Hello Mom. How are you?" Said Gil Jr "Amazing Sweetie, can you let us through?" "Mom, I cantt do that because Imm fixing your birthday present." "Itss not my birthday though." Molly said. "Junior," Gil said, "Are you up to something?" "uh no why?" Gil Jr said. "Right." Said Gil sarcastically, "Anyway, heress some juice I got Ya." "Oh my gosh." Gil Jr exclaimed, "Your the greatest dad in the world!" Gil Jr ran into his room and started to drink his juice. It was then when his parents saw Rini at the crime scene.Gil looked at the shattered mug and his jaw dropped. "Rini," he said in a gentle voice "What happened?" Rini then took the blame. "Uh Uncle Gil." She said, "I swung my super awesome bat around the table and all in the house even after my parents said not to." Gil looked at Rini angrily "Why did you that?" He asked. "Because Daddy don't know what he's talking about." Rini said. "That's a good reason, sweetheart. What about I call up Nonny and tell him that." Said Gil. "Good idea Gilly" said Molly. Gil picked up the phone and called Nonny. "Hello Gil," said Nonny over the phone, " Howss Rini doing?" "Well, Your daughter swung her bat all in my house and shattered my favorite mug." Gil said, "Rini also said you didn't know what you were talking about." "Oh really?" Nonny said, "Me, her, and her mother will be having a talk." Gil went up to his bedroom and stared at Molly's jewlery box. Gil Jr came in the room his father was in. "Hey dad," said Gil Jr, "Whatss the matter?" "Well, Champ, ya see, I'm sad because of my mug." Said Gil "Imm sorry about that dad." Gil Jr said. "Imm not mad," he said, "It was really kind of you to try and cover for her. Anyway, where is your sis?" "She is outback." Said Gil Jr. Nonny amd Oona's house "You are in so much trouble young lady!!" Raged Nonny, "I cannot believe you called me stupid! WHY YOU LITTTLE!!!" "Nonny," Oona said, "Calm down honey, Illl handle this." Nonny started to blush a little as he held Oona's hand. "Okay sweetie," he said in his normal calm manner, "but that mug was really important to Gil because Molly Got it for him on thier honeymoon." "I know." Oona said Oona looked at Rini and hugged her "Oh sweetheart," Oona said, "That is just so unlike you, my love. I thought I raised you to be more mature than this." "Im sorry, Mom." Rini said. "Itss okay," said Oona. "Oona, as much as you hate it," Nonny said, "We have to punish her. Dontt hug on her and smooch on her right now, we're mad at her." "Oh Okay..." Said Oona. "Your grounded." Nonny said. Back at Gil and Molly's house Milly sneaks back inside and looks at the shattered mug in shame. "Oh no, Rini took the blame, didn't she?" Said Milly. "For what?" Asked a voice. "London," said Milly, "Is that you?" "hehe," London said, "In the, uh-flesh." "How are you?" Asked Milly. "What happened Milly?" Asked London. "Uh- I accidentally broke dad's mug and Rini took the blame." Said Milly. "Tell him the truth." Said London. "Why are you here?" Asked Milly. "Dad wanted me to come here and get some eggs from Gil and Molly" "Oh" "And if I tell him the truth it will break his heart." Said Milly. "He already is heartbroken to what harm can you do?" Said London, "Anyway, I gotta go." "See ya!" Said Milly. "You uh- too, hehe." Said London. London exited the house as Milly held up a piece of glass. It was then that she had to tell Gil the truth. She scurried up the stairs and into Gil's bedroom. "Dad," Milly said, "I have to tell you something." "What?" Gil asked. "I was the one who broke your mug." she admitted. "What happened?" Asked Gil. "I tripped over Junior's baseball bat and your mug fell off the table." Milly said. "Oh Milly," said Molly, "You should have told us." "Imm sorry Mom." She said. "Oh itss okay," said Gil, "We're not bad at you. You mean way more to us then some mug and Imm happy your not hurt." She hugged the older guppy, "I love you dad." "You too, Milly." Gil said, "Imm gonna call up Nonny and Oona so them and thier kids can hang around." "Yay! Thanks Dad!" Yelled Gil Jr and Milly. "Phone, Molly." Said Gil. "Whatss the magic word?" Asked Molly. "Could You give me my phone?" said Gil. "You still didn't say the magic word." said Molly. "please," he pleaded on his fin, "Please, with cherries on top, Illl be your best friend." Molly gave a look of despair then laughed, "Sure Gilly." She grabbed the phone for him. "Thanks Molly," he said as he dialed Nonny's number. "no problem, Gilly." Said Molly. Nonny answered the phone Nonny: Hi Gil: Hello Nonny Nonny: Hey, uh sorry about my daughter. Gil: No, your daughter isn't the problem, shes a sweetheart. Nonny: Oh lord, don't tell me Kouhei did something bad, that's unlike him. Gil: No, your daughter framed herself. Nonny: What? Why? Gil: May I, uh, speak with Oona? Nonny: hehe, of course, pal. Gil: okay, "Nonners" Nonny: Please don't do that again. Oona comes on the phone. Oona: Hey, Gil. Gil: Hello, Oona. Oona: What is it Gil? Gil: Your daughter framed herself. Oona: (gently) honey, can you come in here? She came in. Oona: Uncle Gil wants to talk to you. Rini: am I in trouble? Gil: (chuckles) No, not a bit. Now always tell me the truth, okay. I know you didn't brake the mug and you were attempting to be punished. Rini: Okay, sir! Gil: Ask your old man if you can come over for a playdate, would ya? Rini: Yeah, sure, Uncle Gil. Rini gets off the phone and looks at Nonny, "Hey could I come over for a playdate at Gil's?" "Why I don't see why not," he said. "Thanks Dad!" Rini said grasping the apathetic guppy in for a hug, "I love you so much!" "I uh, love you too, sweetie, now can you uh possibly let, uh go of me." Nonny said. "Oh Daddy!" she said squeezing him even harder. "I uh wish you would let go." Nonny said. Oona gave Nonny a gentle look, "Nonny, lighten up, she loves you!" "Oona, kids," he said, "Why are they so touchy?" "We were once kids, too Nonny, remember back in preschool, Mr Grouper. You were the biggest bookworm, why you weren't very playful at all. I was the touchiest child. That's where we first met." Nonny began to blush, "Yeah, you were one touchy guppy. Rini got that from you. Okay now, RINI LET GO!!!" Kouhei began to laugh. "WHY YOU??? WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT????" joked Nonny. Oona began to laugh and so did Rini. "Nonny..." Gil and Molly's house "Hey guys," said Gil, "What have you guys been up to. So Kouhei, still doing well in school?" Kouhei nodded his head at the energetic guppy. "That's good." said Gil, "Hey Junior, I have something for everyone!" A black and white newfoundland came up to the children. "What's his name dad?" asked Gil Jr. "It's Ginger." said Gil, "I had a pet growing up, I thought you should have one too." "Dad, she' so cute!!" said Milly, "I love you too, Dad, so much I got you something?" Gil Jr carried a poorly wrapped gift to his father. Gil unwrapped it, revealing a purple mug with his name on it. "Purple!" Gil exclaimed, "How did you know? Thank you Junior, thank you Milly!!! Your the best children a guppy can wish for!!!" He hugged his 2 children as the episode ended. Category:Episodes Category:Stories